


Look at Me

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: Pushing Daisies, Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Ned are captured by a Russian gang, wanting only to bring down MI5. They're first plan is to kill Lucas North, and whoever else is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Lucas/Ned fic... i've tagged them under Lee/Richard too so that you guys can find it :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.. and i'm sorry for the angst, I don't even like angst but I saw these pictures and couldn't help it! :( 
> 
> http://deilen-gwyrdd.tumblr.com/post/68405522173/lucas-screamed-at-the-top-of-his-voice

“NED!”

Lucas screamed at the top of his voice, struggling to get free from the grasp of the two bulky men, holding him on his knees on the hard, cold floor. All Lucas could do was watch in horror, his blood boiling and heart breaking, as the three Russians threw punches at Ned, and kicks to his stomach and chest. Ned was being beaten to his death, his hands scratched, stomach bruised, face bloodied.

“STOP!” Lucas yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “STOP IT! NED!”

The Russians just laughed, deep in their throats, sinful grins on their repulsive faces as Ned yelped in pain on the ground, arms desperately trying to wrap around himself in an attempt to block the kicks. The leader of the gang smirked as he walked towards Lucas, the ex-spy didn’t make eye contact, he wouldn’t look into the eyes of such an evil man.

“Ah!” Ned cried, getting a kick to the back of the neck.

The pie maker began coughing uncontrollably, clutching his chest, rolling on his side into a foetal position. Lucas could hear his lover’s quiet sobbing, making his chest tighten, he wanted to go to him, he needed to, he had to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. Lucas screamed loudly in anger, writhing wildly in his kidnapper’s hands, trying desperately to get free.

“Now, now, Mr. North.” The tall, ugly looking leader said to him, standing to his side with his hands casually in his pockets. “No need for so much noise.”

“Ned!” Lucas ignored the leader. “Ned, darling, look at me! Please, look at me!”

The Russian boss laughed wickedly, followed by his minions. All of a sudden they’d stopped beating on the pie maker, silence enveloping the dark and grimy factory, all eyes on them. Lucas took no notice of them.

“Ned?” Lucas chocked on his words. “Sweetheart, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, I promise. Look at me, darling, please look at me.”

Ned struggled, his hands shaking as he clung to his jumper, eyes fluttering open slowly to look at his boyfriend. Lucas wanted badly to reach out, but he couldn’t, and that killed him.

“Ned, I love you. Everything’s going to be okay, you hear me? I’m going to look after you.”

The young pie maker smiled slightly, and slowly he moved his arm across the floor, extending his hand at Lucas. But before he could move anymore, the Russian leader gave a nod to one of his men, and with a swing of a plank of wood, the gang member hit Ned at the back of the head.

Lucas screamed in panic. “NO! NED! Get your fucking hands off me! NED!” Lucas went wild, yelling and snarling, swinging his arms around to try and break free, kicking out his legs to get the men down.

The Russian leader chuckled, taking the plank of wood from his follower, throwing it to the side, before he kneeled down to roll Ned onto his back. Lucas roared in anger, teeth grinding, the thought of that man touching the man he loved turning him sick. Blood seeped out of the wound at the back of Ned’s head, a small puddle forming, Lucas’s worst fears coming true. He wasn’t dead. His chest was still moving, but barely.

“Let him go.” The boss told the two men holding Lucas down, who was frantically still trying to get free.

Lucas was flung forward, scraping his knees against the hard floor, crawling on all fours towards Ned. As soon as he’d approached him his hands recklessly moved all over his body, checking for any other wounds, touching his cold skin, making sure there was still a pulse. Lucas cupped Ned’s face in his hands, softly brushing his thumbs in circles on his icy cheeks, willing him to wake up.

“Ned, Ned wake up. Please darling, wake up.”

The Russian leaser leaned forward, and began to whisper. “This is it Lucas North. The last time the MI5 try to mess with me, the last time I play nice. This time, I’m taking revenge in the best possible way.”

Lucas growled, having no choice but to face the Russian boss. “I’m not a part of MI5 anymore! I quit years ago!”

His only response was to laugh. “Oh yes, I know. You gave up so you could be with this young man here, saved his life, fell in love. What a lovely story. But unfortunately, you were one of MI5’s top agents, and I want to show them exactly what happens to the best agents when they piss me off. Once you’re a part of MI5, you’re always a part of MI5.”

Before Lucas knew it, a flash of pain hit him in his head, and he went falling to the floor, lying on his stomach. He could feel the blood trickling down his neck, out of the wound on his head where the plank had hit, he felt dizzy and sick, eyes blurring as he kept his gaze on Ned.

“They won’t get away with messing with me, Mr. North.” The Russian said as he stood. “Seeing you and your lover boy dead would show them just how far I will go to finish them.”

“No!” Lucas breathed heavily. “Let… let Ned go… let him go… kill me but let him go!”

The Russian gang only laughed, watching as Lucas clutched the back of his head with one hand, and leaning across to take a hold of Ned’s cold hand on his stomach.

“Ned.” Lucas whispered, resting his forehead against the other man’s temple. “Ned? I’m here, it’s me. You’re going to be okay. We’re getting out of here.”

The hand Lucas was holding twitched, squeezing his just a little bit tighter. Lucas was met with green blue eyes with a tinge of brown in the middle, the beautiful eyes of Ned, who was looking into his own eyes. Lucas smiled, griping his boyfriend’s hand tighter, holding it to his lips.

“Lucas.” Ned let out in a quiet voice.

“It’s okay baby, everything’s going to be okay.”

Ned smiled softly, using his free hand to touch the side of Lucas’s bloody face gently, tracing his fingertips across his chin. “You’re hurt.”

Lucas couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I’m fine, darling.”

“Promise?”

Lucas nodded, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss to Ned’s purple lips. “I promise.”

“I love you.” Ned whispered, sliding his fingers into Lucas’s dark hair.

“I love you too.” Lucas told Ned, not taking his eyes off him. “Just keep looking at me, only at me, darling.”

Then suddenly, everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I feel like I now have to write happy Ned/Lucas..


End file.
